The Sauna
by StreepPrime
Summary: The heated rivalry between Oowada and Ishimaru goes into the academy's sauna for a heated competition of endurance. But their rivalry soon melts into something much more intimate. Something neither of the two saw coming. This scene directly correlates with the plot of the Dangan Ronpa anime. Written by my boyfriend, not me.


The sauna was almost unbearable. The walls were disappearing in the steam. Sound was slowly fading away. Heat itself seemed to rise through the air, pounding at the ceiling relentlessly, only to realize that it was trapped in the cramped enclosure. It trickled back down the furbished wooden walls and seeped into the pores of the two bodies poised on the sweat-soaked bench like statues waiting to be tipped over a cliff.

Oowada's body suddenly flushed heat. His skin prickled. Beads of sweat breached his entire forehead, drenching his face and chest. He dared not wipe his brow, lest he show his own strength falter. He didn't even bother taking off his thick, broad-collared coat, unlike Ishimaru, all of whose skin would be showing had it not been for a small white towel draped over his privates. A true winner goes for the limits, thought Oowada. His fists clenched even harder, his nails digging into his palms and leaving indents in his moist skin.

How much time had they spent in the sauna room? When Naegi last visited, he said it had been forty minutes. It had probably been over an hour by now, thought Oowada. When was Ishimaru going to crack?

Ishimaru thought the same about Oowada. He despised Oowada's troublemaking personality. His greatest virtue was order, and Oowada seemed to break it entirely. Nevertheless, he was impressed by how much Oowada had endured so far. At least the rabble-rouser had integrity. He still couldn't believe Oowada hadn't taken his coat off yet. Deep inside, he knew it was because he wanted to see a little more skin.

Everything was wet now. Both faces were drenched in sweat. Both chests were glazed and damp. Both faces stared at the opposite wall with determination. Oowada turned his at Ishimaru's.

"Admit it. You're going to break."

Ishimaru glared at his opponent. "You only say that because you're about to yourself."

Oowada's expression hardened. "You're nothing more than a hall monitor. You're a weakling and a stickler for the rules. You don't have my fire. You don't have my grit! You're weak!"

Ishimaru's eyebrows twitched, but his eyes kept a steady scowl. "At least I have a purpose with what I do. All you do is cause trouble. You push people around. You provoke others." Ishimaru sat up, his chest heaved and full. "Where the hell do you think that's going to get you in the competition?!" His eyes lowered. "Let me tell you something. If you can't learn to follow the rules, you'll receive society meant for you to receive: punishment. You heard it from Monobear himself."

Oowada's eyes widened, his lips twisting in a snarl. Ishimaru continued, "I'm only doing this stupid competition with you to put you in your right place. But the next day, if you happen to be the next one to _die_ out there, I won't shed a tear for you." He then spit on the ground and turned his gaze away. Oowada sat dumbfounded.

There was silence.

Suddenly, Oowada thrust his right arm and pinned Ishimaru to the wall by his left wrist. "You think I'm gonna be the one to die? You think _I'm_ gonna die next?!" Oowada, now standing, grabbed Ishimaru's other wrist and chained him to the bench. "You watch me, I'm gonna crush Monobear's little game. _And I don't play games!_ I have power. That's all I need! But in your little world…"

Oowada continued with his furious speech, but Ishimaru wasn't listening. He was staring at Oowada's chest pulsating every time Oowada punched a word at him. His pecs were glistening with sweat and rippling under his soaked undershirt. As Oowada's fists continued to clench his wrists, Ishimaru's eyes started drifting downwards.

"Ishimaru-kun! Are you even listening to me?!" Oowada roared.

Ishimaru's eyes slowly drifted back upwards to meet Oowada's. A few seconds passed before Ishimaru finally let out his response.

"…Take off your coat."

Oowada's face melded into confusion. "…What?"

Ishimaru shook off Oowada's hands from his arms. "Take off your coat. Are you trying to impress me?"

Oowada scowled. What did this punk want? "Why would I need to impress the likes of you when it's _clear_ who's the winner is?"

Ishimaru leaned back into the bench. Suddenly, Oowada noticed something hiding underneath Ishimaru's towel. _A bulge?_ Ishimaru replied, "That's too bad then, 'cause I can think of a few ways you could _really_ impress me."

Oowada spun his head around. They were alone. "W-what's gotten into you?!"

Ishimaru stood up, his towel barely hanging onto his erection. "Maybe it's just the heat." He wrapped his arms around Oowada's neck, expecting Oowada to resist.

He didn't.

Immediately, Ishimaru planted his lips on Oowada's, dragging them passionately across Oowada's soft skin. Suddenly, the two were swept in a fluid exchange of lips. Ishimaru closed his eyes and let his new lover sink into his consciousness. It was perfect. It was also his first kiss, but he wouldn't tell Oowada that.

Ishimaru gingerly grabbed the collars of Oowada's coat and tried to slide the coat off of his built body. The fabric stuck to his wet skin, so he pulled the sleeves off himself. The black coat dropped to the floor.

"Let's get rid of that undershirt, too," said Ishimaru. Oowada immediately obliged. His muscles rippled as he pulled it off his chest.

They stroked. They caressed. Ishimaru suddenly noticed his towel lying empty on the floor. He was butt-naked, his dick throbbing. Was this really happening? Ishimaru remembered how everybody in middle school told him he would never get a girl, that he would never even get a kiss until he was in his thirties. But Ishimaru shrugged that all off as he caressed Oowada's face.

This was much better.

Ishimaru moved away from Oowada's face and knelt down to the floor. Somehow he wasn't feeling the heat of the sauna anymore. All the heat he felt was emanating from Oowada's anticipating body.

Oowada's belt buckle was enormous. Its design was superfluous. Perhaps a large buckle held something large underneath.

"Too bad we won't be needing this." Ishimaru slowly undid the buckle and pulled the pant zipper down to reveal Oowada's package, visible through his drenched white briefs. Ishimaru smiled. It was even bigger than he expected.

Oowada gasped as he felt a firm hand wrap around his painfully hard erection. Soon, Ishimaru pulled down Oowada's briefs, relieving the pressure of his had-been privates. Oowada took a second to strip the rest of his pants. His gang belt hit the floor with a clank.

A thick, meaty dick was staring back at Ishimaru.

"Should I do it slow?"

Oowada didn't say a word. He simply tilted his head back and placed his right hand behind Ishimaru's head, pushing it toward his pelvis. Ishimaru had never even thought about giving a blowjob until now. This would be an interesting experience. He licked his lips and wrapped them around Oowada's head, being careful not to use his teeth. He slowly licked the tip of the dick, cleaning any oozing precum. He liked the taste.

Oowada moaned with unexpected pleasure as Ishimaru continued to push his dick past his lips. Ishimaru tried to take it all but gagged a bit. He quickly pulled away, coughing several times.

"Sorry, Oowada-kun. I guess—"

"It's okay," assured Oowada. "I'm not very experienced either. Take it slow."

Ishimaru nodded silently as Oowada entered him again. He traveled across the shaft slowly and gently, letting his tongue do most of the work. Oowada let himself get lost in the moment again, wondering how all his contempt and anger for Ishimaru had disappeared. Maybe he just wanted to fuck me this whole time, he thought.

Oowada continued to gently guide Ishimaru's head with his hands. His biceps flexed a little everytime he pushed Ishimaru toward himself. At the same time, Ishimaru was stroking himself, imagining that he was sharing Oowada's pleasure.

The movement quickened. Soon, Ishimaru was taking Oowada's length without a problem. He never reached the base, but it didn't matter. Oowada's pleasure was all there. Ishimaru played with his foreskin. He massaged his balls. His tongue gave the full treatment. And it all felt amazing. Oowada even felt himself nearing an orgasm. At that moment, he pulled away from Ishimaru's mouth, picked him up, and gave him another lasting kiss. His own taste filled his mouth, not that he minded.

"I was about to cum, Ishimaru-kun. Don't we want this fun to last a little longer?" This time, Oowada knelt down and grasped Ishimaru's firm cock. It wasn't as big as his, but it was just as hard. Oowada carefully massaged Ishimaru's head and shaft, being sure to cover ever spot with his warm saliva. His tongue wrapped in circling motions around the head of Ishimaru's throbbing cock.

"Th-this is amazing," Ishimaru moaned. With the cock still in his mouth, Oowada pushed Ishimaru onto the sauna bench and grabbed his legs towards him. Ishimaru was hunched over, his legs spread and his dick consumed.

Oowada lifted away and stuck his left index finger in his mouth, coating it generously in his own spit. Ishimaru opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked shyly. Suddenly, he felt powerless in his submissive position.

Oowada smiled. "Saliva makes surprisingly good lube. Did you shower today?"

Ishimaru nodded weakly. Thank goodness he was completely clean down there. Did Oowada somehow know he fingered himself in the shower?

Oowada spread some of the saliva on Ishimaru's little hole. Ishimaru gasped. He didn't think this could get any more intimate, but it did. Suddenly, he felt Oowada's finger enter his rectum. The penetration pierced through his body, but the more the finger slid in, the smoother his felt.

Oowada pulled out. It burned. Ishimaru winced.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ishimaru mumbled. "Keep going."

Oowada put his finger back in his mouth to lubricate it again. He slid it back into Ishimaru, this time lingering for about five seconds to relax his muscles. Ishimaru took a deep breath. Oowada brushed his finger repeatedly against the side of the soft wall, trying to find Ishimaru's prostate. Ishimaru started moaning even louder in pleasure. He found it.

Oowada pulled out again and this time wet two of his fingers. He shoved them back into Ishimaru, who grabbed onto the head of the bench for support. It was thick, but he had taken just as much by himself in the shower. While the strokes continued, Oowada stood up and leaned over for another kiss.

Ishimaru tried to mumble a few words under Oowada's heavy lips. "Put it…put it in…." Suddenly, Oowada stopped and looked straight into Ishimaru's determined eyes.

"Are you sure? My mouth's running dry."

Ishimaru moved off of the bench onto his knees, clasping Oowada's muscular thighs. "Then maybe I can help." He wrapped his lips around Oowada's still rigid shaft, this time trying to slather on as much saliva as possible. "Is that enough?" he asked when after he pulled away.

Oowada pushed Ishimaru back onto the bench in the same submissive position. Ishimaru realized how much he liked being thrown around. "Give it to me, you bad boy," he growled.

Amused, Oowada positioned himself to enter his new lover. "Only if the stickler can take it," he whispered.

Ishimaru closed his eyes. The penetration felt sudden. He winced again. Then it deepened, farther into him. "You're huge," he gasped. Oowada didn't say a word. He began making small repetitive thrusts to get into the motion. "Have you ever fucked?" Ishimaru probed, before wincing again.

"No. Is that surprising for a guy like me?" Oowada thrust even deeper.

"Maybe for a guy who's hung like you." Ishimaru reached for his own dick. He couldn't even separate the pain from the pleasure.

"I've seen bigger in the locker room." Oowada's motions became even faster. He was breathing hard, and the heat of the steam seemed to pound on him again.

"Did you ever fantasize?" Ishimaru's breathing also became heavier. His teeth were clenched tight. His hole was almost going numb.

"Yes. Actually, I had one certain fantasy." Oowada thrust his entire eight inches into Ishimaru. Both moaned in both pleasure and disbelief. They paused to catch their breaths.

Ishimaru looked into Oowada's eyes furled with temporary exhaustion.

"What was your fantasy?"

Oowada wrapped his arms back around Ishimaru's legs. "It's happening right now."

The thursting continued, this time steadier and more forceful. Oowada continued to feed saliva down below to keep the movement fluid. Ishimaru continued to feel the mass fill his body and rub against his prostate, increasing his pleasure more than he had ever felt.

"I'm…going…to cum," breathed Oowada as his pumping became even faster. Suddenly, he pulled out and began jacking off the rest of the way. Ishimaru's hole fell loose and limp, hungry for more of the action. Ishimaru also jacked off, coming close to an orgasm himself.

"Cum into my mouth, Oowada-kun." Oowada's eyes widened but consented. He climbed onto the bench in a kneeling position, masturbating on Ishimaru's warm, moist tongue. The orgasm inside swelled larger and larger until finally, the climax emerged, and the warm, sticky semen shot right down Ishimaru's throat.

Ishimaru quickly enveloped Oowada's dick, giving him quick finishing blowjob while swallowing the rest of his load. It was a large load. Ishimaru had never been daring enough to try his own, but swallowing his friend's felt amazingly fulfilling in the moment.

While he finished Oowada's last drops, Ishimaru also climaxed, quite powerfully thanks to the aided stimulation. The hot load splattered all over his chest. Oowada smiled, for he knew what to do. He kneeled on the sauna floor and licked Ishimaru clean with his tongue. Ishimaru leaned back and moaned in exhaustion.

He relaxed. And the heat returned. How long had the two spent in the sauna together? Longer than the both of them thought they would. Ishimaru hadn't realized how feverish he really was. He became dizzy. The room started going black. His mind went blank.

He awoke from his daze, this time in bed in a dark room. He drifted his gaze around. It wasn't his room. He stretched his arms, but one of them hit a bulky mass lying right next to him. It was Oowada.

"You carried me here?" he asked solemnly.

Oowada rolled over to face his used-to-be rival. "I think it was too much for you." He brushed Ishimaru's cheek with his hand, caressing him tenderly.

"I guess that means you win." Oowada continued to stroke his face.

"I didn't think it was still a competition. Did you feel any competition?"

Ishimaru paused for a moment to gaze into Oowada's tender eyes. _Tender_. He never thought he would describe this man in such a way. "I only felt us," he answered.

Oowada moved his hand down onto Ishimaru's hip and stayed there. Ishimaru suddenly realized that they were both naked in bed. He didn't say anything.

"Ishimaru-kun. Do you think I could be…strong?"

"What do you mean, Oowada-kun? You are strong. Look at you. I…envied your body back in the sauna room."

Oowada looked away. "Nevermind. Forget I brought it up…." Ishimaru looked at Oowada. Were those tears in his eyes? He didn't ask.

The two lay in silence. The whole building was silent at Night Time. Maybe that was a good thing, Ishimaru thought. It meant that everyone knew they were safe.

"Oowada-kun," Ishimaru began, "Don't…don't die."

Oowada gazed at Ishimaru's bittersweet face. He actually cared about him. "I won't die. And neither will you. …I promise."

He bent over and kissed Ishimaru on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ishimaru-kun."

"Goodnight."

Not another word was spoken that night.


End file.
